


A Warlock’s Wish (PODFIC)

by Wrongendoftheforest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Podfic, lgbtqa+characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrongendoftheforest/pseuds/Wrongendoftheforest
Summary: A PODFIC OF A WARLOCK’S WISH, WRITTEN BY VIVIDPAST AND READ BY ME.In the midst of capturing a magical creature, Merlin is transported to a world where Camelot is home to thousands of magic-users. King Uther is nowhere to be found, Arthur is a prince again, and Queen Ygraine sits on the throne.Merlin plans to get back to his own reality, to his own Camelot. To do that, however, he must have access to information that is inside a shielded castle protected by powerful sorcerers. The only way in is to participate in the Apprentice Exam and be an apprentice to a magic-user included in Camelot's court. Should be easy . . . right?Conspiracies are afoot and Merlin just knows that, somehow, he is or will be involved. Just his luck.
Relationships: Balinor & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Warlock's Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414745) by [vividpast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/pseuds/vividpast). 



> Aaaah I finally did it.  
> After years of wishing that I could listen to my favourite fanfics I decided to just record a Podfic myself.  
> I hope some people will enjoy it :)  
> As a small disclaimer:  
> My main focus atm is to understand the recording app I’m using and if I ever stop being confused about buttons and the terrible sound quality, then I’ll start to work on my pronunciation and maybe even try to act a bit (gasp).  
> Buuuuuut until then you’ll have to live with whatever this format is <3

Alright I have no idea how to share a Podfic on this site (or anywhere really) so if anyone has tips or tricks they would like to share with me, I’d be all ears.

I really hope this link works.

[Google Drive Link](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1jttiOkPw0NSPZYoDBdOLyIftx5x4ethB?usp=sharing)

In case it doesn't...

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1r8TZaIaNN1sxyYJIhrTAKFHJ57HNuHR_/view?usp=drivesdk

_P.s. pro tip: headphones_


	2. Did you rub my lamp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I might have underestimated the work that goes into a Podfic. Or maybe I’m just incredibly bad at reading for a long time. Lol.  
> But I still had a lot of fun.  
> I’m going to write a bit more in the notes at the end... it’ll be stuff that I’ve learned while recording. Feel free to ignore it or use it as a fools guide to Podfic, since I’m probably making all the basic mistakes you want to avoid.

Chapter One...Here we go!

[Google drive Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Vhadx5vQRvXiJe6C_lkquAqx4TcC6W71/view?usp=sharing)

Just in Case :D https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Vhadx5vQRvXiJe6C_lkquAqx4TcC6W71/view?usp=sharing  
  
Quick disclaimer! I'm sorry for the ever changing sound quality :,) I’ve learned my lesson and from now on I’ll try to only record when I’m certain that I have enough time to finish a section in one go. (Plus I won’t record stuff at night time again!) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I’ve learned while recording this chapter:  
> Recording while standing up actually works best (for me)  
> Don’t be afraid of making mistakes and if you do mess up don’t stop the recording, just calmly repeat the section and carry on so you can edit it in the end!  
> (it’s okay to stop and redo but most of the times it’s actually harder to get back in the flow)  
> Don’t record after one o’clock in the morning...you’ll just sound tired and you probably won’t be able to pronounce stuff, plus you’re also more likely to speak to quietly.  
> I don’t know why, but I can’t seem to get the same sound twice in my room... maybe that’ll be something I’ll figure out in the next chapter.


	3. Itty Bitty Living Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m watching the Nintendo direct while posting this xP  
> So I’m gonna keep this short.

I think it’s rather obvious but !  
I don’t own anything but my voice and the doodles at the end of each chapter.  
As for the music, I mostly use multiple tracks/songs/ambience that I find on YouTube. I’ve saved them all in a list and I’m planning on linking that once I’m done with this... but if anything peaks your interest just ask :)  
In other words: all credit goes to the amazing creators (I’m sorry that I’m not linking each and every one of them for now)

Here’s the link, I hope you enjoy the new recording!

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WUKrqGln-xlSxD9qy39AThZEoi2xjVQV/view?usp=sharing)

As always ... just in case!  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WUKrqGln-xlSxD9qy39AThZEoi2xjVQV/view?usp=sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self...  
> \- always have a glass of water at hand!  
> -you’re too tall to record from under your table...


	4. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I dare to presume that I’ve gained the slightest bit of control over my recording app...something happens and I want to slap my head against something hard.  
> I literally deleted one section by accident?( I still don’t know why it disappeared!) Not once but TWICE... I’m still seething.

I really hope that the slight echo isn’t distracting...I recorded this chapter in our kitchen because I wanted to escape the annoying sounds from the trams driving past my window...but alas it seems like 1. The noise is so loud that it can still be heard even in the kitchen and 2. Our kitchen is shit for sound recordings...welp can’t change it now... Oh and also I don’t know what my problem with mispronouncing names is...I hope it doesn’t take you out of your hearing experience.

[Link to chapter three ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1btVoOGO-h795ZPcav1DVqB6U9RGCImkt/view?usp=sharing)

Just in case: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1btVoOGOh795ZPcav1DVqB6U9RGCImkt/view?usp=sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self:  
> DON’T RECORD IN THE KITCHEN...
> 
> OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT!   
> The amazing ambience in this chapter is from Adrian von Ziegler! You can find his awesomeness on YouTube! Really can’t recommend him enough.
> 
> Additionally I used D&D ambience from Michael Ghelfi for the town sounds ! Really awesome stuff.


	5. A Friend in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So this chapter was actually recorded almost a week ago, but I got rather frustrated with my own voice while editing it so it took me a lot longer than usual to put everything together...  
> I’m still not happy but I decided to at least try to move on because I don’t want to re-record it all.

I hope you’ll like this chapter, despite that my voice and lips decided to totally f me over half way through... On a happier note I decided to buy myself a microphone! So I’m expecting (reaaallllyy hoping) that the audio will be a lot nicer in the next chapter.

[Google Drive Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Yu-jdkXD-1tritdZgsBgdFNm6e8aOzQB/view?usp=sharing)

And in case you actually want to listen to a previous chapter just click [Here](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1jttiOkPw0NSPZYoDBdOLyIftx5x4ethB?usp=sharing)

In any case I hope you’re enjoying this Podfic :)  
I would love to here your thoughts in the comments! But if you don’t want to no pressure! I’m not exactly good with online interactions... so I know the struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink more water ...  
> Don’t alter/strain your voice too much or you’ll regret it the next day


	6. The Past Can Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> I recorded this with my new microphone o.o can you hear the difference?

Here we go again! After the arrival of my microphone I naturally had to try it out immediately:P so this chapter comes a bit earlier than planned. I haven’t really played around with the mic a lot, (because I’m lazy and ...who look at the instructions anyway...right?) I just plugged it in and started recording, so there’s probably still room for improvement. BUT in my (totally unbiased) opinion the sound is already a lot better.

So here it is: [Chapter five](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Z2iJCsDaKybEsnpQSOiKcTeiGRium3V3/view?usp=sharing)

In case you want to listen to any of the previous chapters : [Google Drive Folder ](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=1jttiOkPw0NSPZYoDBdOLyIftx5x4ethB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life’s a bit stressful atm so I didn’t pay much attention to things that could/should be improved...  
> \- don’t drink that one tea that made your mouth fuzzy...or should I drink more?  
> \- I should probably start working on my pronunciation asap.


End file.
